wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Wan Qin
Wan Qin is the wife Chi ju and the mother of Mei in the Tea Leaves series. She and her daughter do not get along. Wan is also part of the Liao Clan. Appearance and Personality Personality From a young age, Wan knew what she wanted in life. She had big dreams growing up and didn't want to spend the rest of her life in her hometown. When she saw Chi Ju, Wan saw him as the man of her dreams who would make her life better. Back Story Wan came from the Gulangyu Island. She grew up in a poor village and had big dreams. She didn't want to marry any of the boys on the island. When she was fourteen, she fell in love with Chi Ju Qin and ran away to Beijing. Wan met him while she was shopping in the market with her mother. She spotted him while he was on vacation with his family. Seeing him as her ticket off of the island, Wan walked over and introduced herself to him and his parents. She managed to win his parents over with her charms. She later gave birth to Mei. It is Wan who suggested that Tse Lew go to the depression clinic to seek help. Storyline History Tea Leaves and Gold Pins Wan is seen at Ju's birthday beach trip to the Gulangyu Island. While in a restaurant, she is surprised that Xin had never had Oh! Buddha Jumps Over the Wall before. The woman says it is the greatest and brags about being from Gulangyu Island. When asked why she left, Wan said that she left for love. She tells about how she met Chi Ju at age fourteen and ran away to Beijing. Mei rolled her eyes and muttered "Here we go again." Wan tells her daughter that she should be grateful she met her father, ran away with him, married him, and had her. She added that she would've been happy to see on Gulangyu Island. Mother and daughter were about to fight when Bik cleared her throat and broke up the quarrel. Tea Leaves and White Pearls Wan is seen at Ju's eighteenth birthday party in the season premiere. Tea Leaves and Opal Necklaces Wan seems to have joined the other clan mothers in trying to push Ju and Yao to have a child. She and Hark have been planning on what to do if it's a girl. In "Reproduce, Tips, and Friends", Wan and Chi Ju stop by Ju and Yao's house and proceeds to talk them to death about tips on having a healthy child. Ju and Yao had to try and get them out of the house before they went insane. In the season finale, Wan is seen at the celebration dinner. Tea Leaves and Diamond Bracelets Wan and Chi Ju have been arguing about what Little Bean is going to be born as. Later, she and the other girls goes out for a ladies' lunch. Wan recalls a superstition on her home island when Ju talks about a dream of rice raining on her. In the season finale, Ju visits the Qin house and finds that Wan and Mei are arguing again. Chi Ju is calming Wan down in the living room. Ju goes in and breaks up the fight. Tea Leaves and Sapphire Earrings Relationships Chi Ju Qin Main Article: Chi Ju Qin Chi Ju is Wan's husband. They met when she was fourteen years old. Wan managed to win over his parents with her charm when she first met his family while they were on vacation. Soon, she left with him to go to Beijing. Wan and Chi Ju got married and had Mei. Between the two, she appears to be the who is in control and he just goes along with it. He will stay out of fights between her and Mei. Mei Qin Main Article: Mei Qin Mei and Wan don't get along. She criticizes her daughter about her weight and dreams of being a fashion designer. Wan goes as far to admit that she would've been happier if she had stayed on Gulangyu Island. Mei in return isn't afraid to fight back. Ju Wang Main Article: Ju Wang Like everyone else in the clan, Wan has great love and respect for Ju. She too tries to take good care of her. Trivia * Wan's inspiration comes from the character Celia from the show, Weeds. * Like Daiyu, Hen-to, and Fei, Wan also grew up poor. Category:Characters Category:Tea Leaves Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Liao Clan